


And Then There Were None

by ImInTheSoupStore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Gore, M/M, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInTheSoupStore/pseuds/ImInTheSoupStore
Summary: Spoilers, Trigger Warning.Takes place after the end of Chapter 12. Qrow just fucking dies too. I'm done with this show.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	And Then There Were None

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, seems like the CRWBY went the cheap and easy way to create forced drama without a care in the world for what the implications are. 
> 
> Needless to say, I'm dropping this show, I won't even watch the finale. Fuck RT. I'm sorry guys.

And Then There Were None

Qrow was numb. The tears had dried to his face and his mouth had dried up. He didn't dare to even breathe or swallow because it hurt too much.

One side of Clover's body was cold as ice, the puddle of blood frozen beneath him, the other one was warmed by Qrow's last signs of life.  
He had heard about emotional damage depleting your Aura, but he didn't believe it could actually happen.

Robyn seemed to have fallen into a coma of sorts because she didn't wake up or moved much on her own, but Qrow didn't care. Qrow just layed there, determined to stay at the side of what remained of Clover until the cold of the snow desert diminished his own life. He did not dare to move or even think of what happened who knows how many hours before.

The sun was already high up above them and was beginning to set again, and Qrow didn't budge eversince he boroughed his face in Clover's side and felt his last heartbeat on his own lips. Clover's lifeless eyes haunted Qrow's memories even though they were still just right next to him, but he was too scared and exhausted to even open his eyes.  
He couldn't stand to see anything anymore, but he missed Clover so much, if there was just anything to remind Qrow of his laugh and his flirty banter.  
It happened just a few hours ago. Just a few hours ago they were laughing together, they were talking to each other and touching each other. Don't start thinking, Qrow mentally scolded himself, but in a moment of weakness he opened his eyes.

White. 

Everything was white. The snow. The sky. Clover's skin. And Clover's eyes. His pupils were clouded white too. They were not blue anymore. They had sunken into the sockets too. Qrow forgot to close them in his grief, so they were the first thing to rot. His cheeks had begun to gray and deflate and one side of his face was frozen over with a combination of sweat and snow. 

Qrow could not, with all his willpower, breathe out or in, he just got up, struggling to rip his arms free from the dried and clotted blood and miserably crawled a bit until he started vomiting onto the snow.  
And again.  
After the third time, something must have ripped inside of him because he started choking and bleeding from his mouth.

That's when his life flashed in front of his eyes.

He thought of his sister. His teammates and his family. He thought of Summer and Yang and Ruby.

And then he saw every night of drinking all at once and that was where he didn't want anything more. 

That's where his life ended as well. In his own puke instead of at Clover's side.


End file.
